Fly with the wind
by khel40
Summary: Will The Unforgiven act out his revange. One is for sure, person who caused his life to be ruined will be brought to justice.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Yasuo was kneeling next to the grave his brother was lying in. He had to kill him few months ago in selfdefence. He decided to visit this plsce for the last time before leaving Ionia. He was whispering an old ionian prier. Wind was howling by his side. After a while he stood up and went slong a path to nearest port city.

On a road he met another man watching him. "You know, there is a big reward for your head man." The stranger said. "I dont think its worth a risk that goes with it" . Yasuo cut him short. "Well for me its high enough" said the man drawing a long curved blade. Steel clashed as two warriors met with their blades. Yasuos foe tried to make a upper cut but got parried and kicked in stomach. A long stab supported by wind was enough to finish the job. As a man fell to the ground Yasuo said "I told you it wasnt worth it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter1**

Yasuo entered the inn in a small city on south shore of Ionia. His first stop on a road to Institute of War. He ordered a drink and some food. After the meal he rented a room and shortly fell asleep. His morning wasnt the best of all. Just another idiot greedy for cash. Last mistake.

Yasuo went to docks and tried to get a ship to the mainland. Unfortunetly the only one leaving the port today was cruising to Demacia. As one of Ionian allies they would surely arrest him or try to kill. However that was his only choice. The ship was rather long but thin. That would mean that it is fast. He paid for a transport with his last coins and threw himself in a bed in his chamber. A noise awakened him during his voyage. Opening one eye he saw a woman equipped in a same manner as one of noxian assasins he saw during invsion. She was shorter than her and had a blonde hair. He surprised her by jumping of the bed unsheathing his sword in a process. His first striked got blocked without much effort, but the secind one supported by the wind made her back away few steps. She threw a dagger at him. He tried to dodge it but it hit him in the shoulder, he let out a short shout and then attacked her with few fast strikes. She parried first one, second hit her in the hipwhile third one cut her across her abdomen leaving a deep wound. She tried to back away but another strike under her knee making her fall. He pressed his sword against her neck and asked "Are you a Noxian?" "Yes" "Then maybe you could tell me if you know other Noxian using wind techniques" "I used to know her but I wont tell you a shit" " If you rather" saying that he buried his blsde in her throat killing her. _At least i know a gender of my target now. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

Yasuo walked trough the port of Demacia hoping to avoid guards. He nearly suceeded. When he was about to leave he got stopped by a man with Dauntless Vanguard crest on his schoulder. "Stop right there in the name of Demacia" "Sorry man Im in a hurry" "Stay there"he said but Yasuo was already behind the gates.

He was chased by one of most feared party in Runterra. Half of Demacia elite troops were after him led by Might of Demacia and Quinn. The worst thing was to hide from a damn bird.

On a third day few soldiers and Garen caught up to him. The only way out was fight. Yasuo yook defensive stance, backing away not to get surrounded. One of enemies charged at him with a mace. He evaded to the right and stabed him with the force of wind. Man strugled but got up and swinged hi weapon again. Yasou blocked the strike and placed a cut from shoulder to hip. This time msn fell lifeless. Garen wasnt pleased by this and attacked with rest of his troops. Unforgiven had to dash from one opponent to another until he faced only Garen. They exchanged blows trying to hit one another. Yasuo finakly menaged to knock his foe to the ground and then unconciouss. Tight after a bolt flew few inches before his eyes. He turned just to see ranger going out of bush. He tried to avoid another attack but he got struck in forearm which led to dropping sword. Suddenly a big dagger went sbofe him snd buried itself in Quinns chest.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

The Unforgiven was lying on the ground when a redhead girl stepped to him and helped him up. "Who are you?" He asked her. "Who I am is not important. Important thing is that general wishes to speak with you." Realising who she was working for he tried to resist but wounds from previous fight made it useless.

Once in Noxus he was led into Swains office. General made him an offer. He said they would like to see a person who Yasuo wanted to kill dead too. Something about her being traitor. He declined. Taking revange on Noxian with Noxuss aid would be pointless.

Thats how he ended up running trough the forest with two assasins on his tail. He would have to face them. They were faster. For a place he decided to use a cave he spotted as a place of fight. Unsheating his sword he began contrencating his energy. Suddenly a redhead from earlier threw a knife at him. He deflected the strike with a wind and summoned a tornado as a counter attack. Girl teleported to the side avoiding the assault. Yasuo tried to hit her with sword in a barrage of swift strikes. She finally couldnt stand and he passed her defence. Just before a blade pierced her skin another blade deflected it.


End file.
